


Merry Christmas, Darling.

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jim and Bones are sharing their first Christmas together, and Jim is busting his ass off to make it the best Christmas Bones has ever had.  Meanwhile, Bones could care less about Christmas, all he wants is Jim and he'll be fine.Hopefully, this'll be the first Christmas out of many.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas! Happy Hannukah! Hope you have all had a great day and hope you enjoy this little Christmas fluff for the Holidays:)

It was Christmas eve and Jim may or may not be up at five in the morning to start his Holiday chores. And he may or may not have woken Spock up just so that he could have an extra pair of hands to make it all go faster before Bones got back.

The damn Hospital makes him work on Christmas eve and Jim had pouted about it ever since Bones had told him so, kissing his head and leaving the warm home before he had to help Jim. So Jim was still in the Holiday mood, but he was just a little put down that his boyfriend wasn't there to help him prepare.

 "Jim," Spock said from the door. "I do not believe that you put the butter in just yet."

 Jim shook his head as he stared down at his hands, and sure enough, a stick of butter was in his hands before he even put the first ingredients in the bowl.

"Right," Jim muttered, putting down the butter. "Are you distracted, Jim?" Spock asked, walking over to Jim and his baking station. "What would make you think that, Spock?" Jim asked, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

Spock opened his mouth to speak but hesitated before speaking. "I am detecting sarcasm in your voice."

"Congratulations, Spock, you win a prize...And the prize is..." Jim said dramatically, waving the wooden spoon around his head. "Kissing my ass!"

Spock just looked confused as Jim sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Spock," he apologized. "I just never knew how much stress baking could put on a person."

Spock nodded, sweeping his eyes across the counter and all the baking bowls and ingredients.

"I am most sure the good Doctor would not want you to stress over baking," Spock informed.

"Yeah?" Jim laughed. "Well, the good Doctor isn't here right now to stop me."

Spock felt like he should take Jim away from the kitchen, but he knew his friend, and he knew that Jim wanted to make this Christmas special. So, begrudgingly, Spock began to try and help Jim with the baking, but he had no idea how he was supposed to do anything just yet.

*

It was now seven in the morning and you could no longer see the kitchen counter. It was covered in flow and dough and cooking utensils. Not to mention that Spock and Jim were just as covered, blinking down at themselves and the cookies on the counter in confusion.

"Perhaps the heat was a bit too high, Jim."

"But I did as the book said..."

A moment of silence passed as they looked at the burnt cookies in sad confusion. And then Jim read the book again, and he slapped himself in the face...Mentally, of course.

"Oh! The book said... _oh_...I did it wrong."

*

"I think we're getting better at this," Jim said with his hands on his hips and a new batch of cookies in front of him.

"Better?" Spock questioned, picking up a cookie and watching it crumble in his hand.

"Yeah," Jim swallowed. "At least we got it into the air before it fell apart."

Spock sighed as he let the cookie crumbles fall into the pan again. "I suppose so."

"We'll try again!"

*

Spock and Jim were now tired and done with baking, and they felt like they've been baking for days. In reality, it has only been four hours. Three batches of cookies were on the counter, all black but each batch the black was going away slowly...Very slowly.

"I believe it would be a logical idea to end this baking spree, Jim."

"Take your logic and shove it somewhere else, Spock, Bones needs Christmas cookies when he get's back, so he _will_ get Christmas cookies."

Spock was tempted to leave and find Uhura again, but he also had a feeling that if he left Jim would somehow injure himself or his home. So he stayed, helping Jim to bake as best he can.

"How about we try something simpler?" Jim asked, pointing to another recipe.

"What damage could we do?"

*

A lot of damage, it turns out. The oven was now burnt inside and the pan was molded with the cookies. Jim was pursing his lips as Spock was trying to find a logical way to fix this in time for Bones to be back.

By his calculations, Bones should be back in six hours. That  _should_ be enough time for them to make at least one good batch of cookies if they tried hard enough.

"Jim, we have six hours before Leonard is to come back," he informed.

"And? I still have to decorate the house more," Jim said, nodding at his house.

"Why don't you decorate and I bake?" Spock suggested. "It is a logical solution."

Jim thought it over, nodding his head. "Fine, but we better do it fast."

*

Did he say fast? What he meant was throw everything around the house before he ran out of time. And he did. But only because he fell asleep with tinsel in his hair and fake snow in his hands.

Spock had given up on the cookies and was beginning to put them in the trash when Bones opened the door. He froze once he saw the mess that house was in and Spock in his kitchen.

"Spock?"

"Merry Christmas, Doctor," Spock said, the tray of cookies in his hand.

"...Merry Christmas," he mumbled, his eyes finding Jim on the couch.

Bones couldn't help the smile on his face once he spotted his boyfriend asleep on the couch. He dropped the presents in his arms so that he could walk through the house quietly.

He frowned and crossed his arms once he got into the kitchen, looking to Spock for an explanation.

"Jim wanted to make you cookies," Spock said. "But he cannot bake."

"I know," Bones sighed. "Go back to Uhura, Spock, I'll take care of it."

Spock nodded as he put the melted tray down on the counter as he left to go be with his fiance. Once Spock was gone, Bones went back to Jim, picking him up effortlessly and carried him to their room.

He placed Jim on the bed gently before taking the snow and tinsel away from him, covering him with a blanket. He kissed Jim's head before going back into the kitchen, sighing as he saw what needed to be done.

"Bastard."

*

The kitchen was clean and clear of burnt cookies, but a new batch was going in the oven now. Bones closed the oven as he turned around to face the living room. The decorations were a mess and it looked like someone had just thrown up Christmas in their room.

Despite how horrid it looked, Bones couldn't find it in himself to take it down. He believed that Jim had tried and he didn't want everything to be perfect, so he'd leave it. Now all he had to do was wrap his present's, which is what he was dreading the most.

Despite popular belief, he couldn't wrap for shit. He may be able to do surgery, but wrapping was a whole different story. But he would try, and if that meant he would get pieces of paper stuck to him, so be it. Jim needed his presents to be wrapped because that was what he deserved.

*

He was right.

In the end, he was covered in pieces of wrapping paper and tape. Which, by the way, almost made him catch on fire when he reached into the oven to take out the cookies. He managed to get the cookies out of the oven without catching on fire, and he counted that as a win for him.

He smiled to himself proudly as he looked at his unburnt cookies. They looked like how they were supposed and tasted--don't tell Jim--like magic in his mouth. He let out a long breath as he rubbed his eyes.

Man, was he ever tired. But you couldn't have Christmas without cookies. And now that they had cookies, he could sleep, because Christmas was saved and that was all that mattered.

**

Jim woke up to an empty bed and soft music playing outside his bedroom door. At first, he was calm, thinking that it was just another day before it all clicked in his head. He sprung from his bed, tripping over his sheets as he scrambled outside to his living room.

There, on the couch, was Bones with a glass of eggnog and a plate of cookies on the coffee table in front of him. Jim was blinking at him like a madman, and Bones just smiled and raised his glass.

"Merry Christmas, Jim."

"M-Merry  Christmas, Bones," Jim stuttered, sizing Bones up.

"Confused?" Bones asked with a chuckle.

"Cookies?" Was all Jim said as he walked towards Bones and the cookies.

"I made 'em," Bones said, pulling Jim by the sleeve of his shirt so that he was on the couch by his side.

"You can bake?" Jim asked, reaching for a cookie.

"You tell me."

Jim bit into the cookie and he doesn't think food has ever tasted so good in his life. Jim moaned into the cookie, demolishing the rest of it messily.

"I'm guessing you like it?" Bones asked, laughing.

Jim could only nod like a maniac as he reached for another cookie.

"I'm sorry," Jim finally said around his second cookie.

"For what?"

"Making you bake...I wanted to make the cookies so all you had to do was relax when you got home."

"Jim..." Bones said slowly. "I don't care for the cookies or who makes them and when. All I care about is spending time with you on Christmas."

"Bones..." Jim said, tearing up a little bit. "I think that's the cheesiest thing you've ever said to me."

Bones rolled his eyes as he brought Jim closer to him, kissing the top of his head as he sighed.

"Merry Christmas Bones...I love you."

Bones smiled as he rested his chin on Jim's head.

"Merry Christmas, and I love you, too, Jim."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, waaaa? A chapter of something that is somewhat long? How is that possible?! To answer that, I have no idea. Happy Holidays!


End file.
